


The lonely track

by leehyukjames (lepetitjames)



Series: A midnight dream (EXO one shots) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitjames/pseuds/leehyukjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun doesn't know where he is, but he knows he is alone. Joonmyun doesn't know where he's headed, but he does know that he's left Yixing way behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lonely track

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was really uncomfortable for me to write because the topic of death gives me anxiety, so you're also not recommended to read if you are uncomfortable with/ get anxiety from discussions of death.
> 
> I also just want to say that I wrote this story when I was 12. So it is very bad, and I'm sorry :/// idek why I still have it up.

{Suho POV}

I walk on a dusty path, eyes lowered. I don’t actually know where I’m going anymore. I don’t know who I am; I don’t know what I look like. I probably look like a mess. I don’t know where I’m headed either. It’s a sad path to walk.

I remember the starting of this walk. I opened my eyes to find myself on a large, white bed. Many people surrounded me, all talking in hushed voices. I wanted to hear their words, but I couldn’t make out any words. A very familiar face comes into my blurry vision. I wanted to reach out to him, ask him where I was and what everyone was whispering about. He leaned in closer to me with a sad smile upon that beautiful face.

“Don’t worry, Suho-hyung. I’ll be with you till the end.”

I didn’t understand what he meant at all. After that the whispering people straightened up and led him out of the room. I was alone. Then, suddenly, I had this irresistible urge to leave. I knew I had to. With all my strength I hoisted myself off the bed and ran out of the room. And then I turned around. I was still there, lying peacefully on the bed. Was I dead? I couldn’t be in two places at once.

I knew I couldn’t stay here much longer. I ran out of the white building. No one seemed to see me at all. It was like I was invisible, or blended in with the surroundings. I was out in the open, but I had no idea where to go. I saw a dirt path by the road, ignored by everyone else. I sprinted over and followed the path.

But really, is there no one else here? Am I truly to be all alone? I don’t feel like I know anything, but there is a part of me telling me I’m longing for something. Or someone.

When I focus hard, I remember two people smiling and laughing as they walked hand in hand. The taller of them spoke with the only voice I ever remembered. When I had been in that strange room, he had leaned in close to me. He had called me “Suho”. Maybe that is my name. But I will never know.

I look around me. There is nothing but empty dirt paths. I wonder where they all lead to. Maybe back to him. I longed for company, but found none.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{Lay POV}

I stand before a grave, holding a bouquet of flowers. I wonder whether Suho would have liked them. Maybe he would have. But then he would snicker at me and tell me I’m so cheesy he could feed me to a mouse. I sigh. I really miss him.

It’s been years. We’d been dating for a few years prior to his car accident. I had even had the ring ready to propose to him. He was sent to the hospital and the doctors did their best to save him. My beloved Suho was stuck in a kind of coma, they said. It was up to him whether he wanted to wake up or not.

The day that he died, I was sitting at a corner of his bed. I talk to him, tell him how life has been all that time. Of course, I knew he couldn’t hear me. Talking to him was as good as talking to the chest of drawers next to him. In other words, it was no use at all. But I still wanted to. Hopes die hard, you know. I wished with all my heart that he would awaken and everything would be alright again.

The doctors surround him, talking about his condition. They whisper, but I can guess what they’re saying aren’t good news at all. I was trying to ignore them. All that mattered to me was Suho, deep in a peaceful slumber. His gorgeous, innocent face was dripping with sweat. Was he having a bad dream?

I look away for a moment, blinking back my tears. When I turned back to my beloved, his beautiful black-brown orbs were gazing around. He was actually awake. I want to jump up and down and announce it to the world, but that would terrify him. Instead, I leaned in closer to him with a smile.

“Don’t worry, Suho-hyung. I’ll be with you till the end.” He gave me a faint smile before the doctors led me out of the room. I struggled. I wanted to stay with my soulmate. “We’re sorry sir. Mr Kim Joon Myeon’s time is up.”

Now it’s been six years. I still can’t get over him. However hard I try, I get a sick feeling whenever I think of my last promise to him. And how I broke that promise. I told him I’d be with him till the end. But I wasn’t. If he hated me, I wouldn’t blame him.

I visit his grave almost everyday, no matter how close the deadlines are. Suho hyung still gives me inspiration for my cheoreography. Besides, everyone wants to be with the love of their lives. I gingerly place the bouquet down.

Where are you now, Suho-hyung? I miss you so much. Do you still remember me? Because I think of you everyday. Do you hate me, hyung? I didn’t mean to break my promise, you know. I hope you’re happy. I hope you still remember our times together. I hope we’ll be together again someday.

Kim Joon Myeon, come back to me. Please, oh please, come back. I’m nothing without you. We are one, remember? I miss you so much. Please… If only I had you back in my arms, I would give up everything else.

I smile softly and blow a silent kiss towards his grave. “Lay’ll be there when you need me. But now I have a little cheoreography to do. Good-bye, hyung. Lay will miss you. Saranghaeyo.”

{Author POV}

But if Lay had stayed a little longer, he would have seen his lost love, walking aimlessly along an empty dirt path. Suho saw the person that was the most distinct in all of his hazy memories and opened his mouth to call out.

“XingXing!” Suho cried, trying to make his way over to the Chinese. Lay didn’t turn around. “YiXing!” Lay still didn’t hear his lover’s words. “Zhang YiXing!”

But Suho was being swept away by the wind. His fragile body was unable to move any closer to the taller man. His legs moved on their own accord and walked him away.

Lay whipped around. His mouth fell into a perfect, comical ‘O’ shape as he saw the outline of his lover walking on a path that seemed to lead to nowhere. “Joon Myeon!”

It was too late. His lover was walking away, tears streaming down his face as he screamed Lay’s name, his legs moving on their own, forever condemned to walk the path to nowhere.

“I’m so sorry, Suho-hyung.” Lay whispered. But now for Suho there was no turning back.

He would never escape that lonely track.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written and posted in 2013, so its not really what you would consider good. Either way, I hope you enjoy it! It was originally posted under the user kimxiumin-girl on AFF.


End file.
